The Reason
by Hiei's Dragon Girl
Summary: COMPLETE! Toboe feels terrible about killing Leara's bird, he tries to explain everything to her and ends up showing her his biggest secret of all...
1. The Reason

I can't help it, I love writing about Toboe and his personality…anyways, this one's a songfic to "The Reason" and takes place in the middle of episode 2 where Toboe accidentally kills Leara's bird…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Toboe stood there; he couldn't believe what he had just done.  He looked down at the ground covered in feathers.  "Leara, I-I'm really s-sorry, I didn't real-lize that…" The wolf-boy stopped, he looked at the girl who had tears in her eyes.  

_I'm not a perfect person, _

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know…_

"You fed my dog, you've been so nice to me, and now look what I've done…" Large tears formed in the boy's eyes.  "I wanted to be friends, but now I'm too ashamed."  Toboe tried to explain to her, "I didn't think anyone would ever like me…"

I've found a reason for me 

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you…_

"You helped me understand that there is someone in the world for me…" He forced himself to look into Leara's eyes and then looked away.  Large tears were now rolling down her cheeks.  She couldn't hear what Toboe was saying, things were just too complicated.  Her vision was blurred by tears.  

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear…_

Toboe was now shaking the catatonic girl.  "Leara!  Please, I didn't mean to kill your bird!"  He shouted through his own sobs, "I didn't mean to…" He broke down crying, still holding her shoulder.  

"W-what happened?"  She softly asked, beginning to come out of shock; everything had gone by so fast; nothing seemed to make any sense.  She looked down and saw her bird lying limp on the grass.  Then everything came back…

I've found a reason for me 

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you…_

"Y-you killed my bird…" She began to shake.  Leara looked into Toboe's eyes and saw his tears.  She took pity on him and touched his shoulder.  But this only made him sob more.  Pretty soon he was no longer able to hold up his human disguise and sat in front of her as a wolf.  "W-what are you?"  She asked uncertainly as she began to back up.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"Leara wait!" Toboe mentally shouted.  "I'm sorry!"  He began to howl, which made her back up even more.

"Y-you're the dog I saw earlier!" She continued to walk backwards and without warning, tripped over a tree root.  She yelled out in fright and closed her eyes while she waited to hit the ground.

"LEARA!" He ran and caught her on his back before she hit the ground.

She opened her eyes and when she realized she had not hit the ground, she looked and saw Toboe struggling to support her on his back.  She knelt down and slowly looked into his eyes.  In them, she saw fear, regret, and large tears.  Taking pity on him, Leara began to scratch his ears, "Its ok boy, don't cry.  You didn't know it would kill my bird…"

Suddenly, a man gazed out of the window and noticed his daughter next to a strange, very large dog and yelled out, "Leara!  Get away from that thing!" He paused and ran outside.  "Get!"  He swung his arm at Toboe, causing the wolf to run off to the edge of the yard, sit back down, and stare at the girl.  "Come on Leara, we've got to go meet your mother at the cabin."  He helped her up and led her to the car, all the time, she watched Toboe sitting there with a sad, confused look in his eyes.

I've found a reason for me 

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you…_

The man opened the car door and motioned Leara to get in.  "Come on sweetie, you don't know where that dog has been, he could be dangerous."  

Leara got into the car; sure she would never see the wolf again.  She pressed her face against the back window and gazed at Toboe.  

He looked at her, still sitting in the yard and then, without thinking, he began to run.  He ran after the car as it sped down the street.  "Leara!" He shouted, "Wait come back!" But the car kept going and eventually he ran out of strength.  He stopped in the middle of the road and just stared at the back window as the car drove farther and farther away.

I've found a reason to show 

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Review please…


	2. Wonderful

This was supposed to be a One-shot thing, but most people wanted another chapter so here it is…

Toboe continued to lay in the middle of the road, unaware of his surroundings. He just didn't care anymore, earlier he had been so happy but after what he had done to Leara, all of his happiness just seemed to pour out of him. As he lay in the road, he heard a loud honking noise and before he could realize what was happening, a large semi-truck began pass right over him. The wheels of the truck slightly grazed his brown tail causing him to yelp out. He tried to stand but the truck was still above him. His pointed ears roughly scraped the pipes on the underside of the truck until at last the truck carried on. The young wolf staggered off of the road and into a ditch. All he wanted to do was sleep and forget everything.

_Close my eyes when I go to bed _

__

_And I dream of angels who make me smile _

__

_I feel better when I hear them say _

__

_Everything will be wonderful someday_

"What is it?"

"It doesn't look like it's doing to well…"

"Mommy is it dead?"

Toboe could hear voices but he had such a headache that they became muffled together. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus the large blur. A large crowd of people had gathered around the wolf. A little boy was kneeling down beside him, looking at him with large brown eyes that were filled with curiosity.

"Excuse me, coming through, Pardon me!" A man in a brown coat and hat was trying to get through to Toboe.

No one moved…

"EXCUSE ME!" This got the people's attention and they created a path so the detective could get through. Hubb knelt down next to Toboe and cautiously felt his chest.

Toboe could feel the warm hand brushing against his chest and flinched, but it hurt to move. Hubb injected him with a tranquilizer, which caused the wolf to slowly drift off to sleep. The officers lifted him up and placed him onto a stretcher, not noticing that when they had moved him, the metal bands had slipped off of Toboe's leg.

Hubb stood up and without warning, let out an enormous sneeze. "It just had to be dogs didn't it…" He followed the officers into the van and drove off. The crowd diminished, leaving Toboe's armbands behind.

Three hours later Toboe awoke behind bars in the middle of a large room. The cage was small and had no room to move around much less stretch out. His tail and ears were still a bit numb and his fur was stained with red blood. He didn't care though; the last time he had been in a cage was many years ago. He was even younger than he was now and even more frightened.

Flashback

The little wolf whimpered, as he lay curled up in the corner of the alley. The rain was coming down even harder now. He hadn't eaten anything in days and his fur was soaking wet. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps and he opened his eyes. Two men were slowly approaching; they must have heard the whimpering. One of the men carried a large net. Toboe tried to blend in with the garbage and miscellaneous items thrown about the street, but he couldn't stop himself from whimpering. The men were only a few feet away and there was nothing Toboe could do but get up and run. The little wolf ran as fast as his short stubby legs could take him.

"Hurry up!" The man called out to his partner.

Toboe kept running without looking back. Suddenly, as he ran through a puddle, his feet slipped and he fell over. The men caught up to him and before Toboe could get up, the large net had been thrown over his small fragile body. The men threw him into the back of their truck and drove off to the pound. The wolf pup hit the wall hard and fell to the ground unconscious. When he awoke, he was surrounded by bars and other dogs, also locked in cages. Days passed and people came to look at each of the dogs. But instead of lowering himself to the level of a household pet, he huddled himself back in the corner away from the eyes of anyone, especially those loud, obnoxious children. Every night he would stare out of the small window above the room's door and howl at the moon. Sure it kept everyone awake, but he was lonely and depressed. The only thing that gave him comfort was the moon.

The next day, an old woman came into the room and knelt down by his cage. She had kind eyes and a welcoming smile. She saw how scared he was and decided he was the pet for her. As she held him in her arms, she whispered to him, "I'll call you Toboe. We'll always be together and I'll never leave you behind, ok boy?"

End Flashback

Promises mean everything when you're little 

_And the world's so big_

_I just don't understand how _

_You can smile with all those tears in your eyes_

_Tell me everything is wonderful now…_

"That's the only thing, she wasn't always there for me, she broke her promise. I know she died and that wasn't her fault, but I can't help feeling upset. She was the only one who looked after me, who cared for me…" He muttered.

Now he had lost two people he cared about, the old woman and now Leara. Everything was going wrong, all he could think about doing was sitting back and crying himself back into the dreamless sleep that he had experienced so many nights before.

_I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now…_

What did you think? Review please…


	3. Breaking Out

So here's the next chapter, I know its been awhile since I updated but here's chapter 3...

* * *

The wolf awoke to the sounds of machinery and busy people walking by. A man and a woman stood just outside the cage looking down at him.  
  
"Achoo! I don't know Cher, what do you think?"  
  
The blond looked at her ex-husband and sighed. "Seriously Hubb, how long are you going to let that drunk, Quent lead you on like this? Wolves have been gone from this earth for over two hundred years now."  
  
"But what about that other dog? The white one, Quent seemed to think it was a wolf and after that raid, it just disappeared! And what about those hairs? They didn't match any of the tests and there should have been just one set of hairs, the white ones, but we found white, brown, and grey! They're out there Cher," He stopped and noticed that the blond had lost all interest in what he was saying and was examining Toboe's paws. "Cher?"  
  
"Hubb, just stop, I'm beginning to think that you're just looking for excuses to see me. Listen, it didn't work out before and its not going to work out now. What with you going on about wolves and taking advice from a drunk man and me with my work on CHEZA, it just won't work out."  
  
"I know, but I can't help but believe some of his story, think about it Cher, they could be hiding among us and we wouldn't even know!"  
  
At that moment, two boys walked into the room, one of the boys had dark brown hair and the other had sandy colored hair. Cher turned around and gave them a surprising glare. "What do you think you're doing in here?"  
  
Toboe's eyes got large as he glanced at the two boys, how had they gotten in here? Who were they and what were they doing?  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry ma'am, uh," He looked at Toboe and then at the other boy, unsure about what to say and then blurted out, "The bathroom! Yes, we're looking for the bathroom! We're new on the cleaning crew..."  
  
Cher brushed her hair out of her eyes and replied, "Down the hall and to the left."  
  
The sandy-haired boy took one last look at Toboe and followed the other boy out the door.  
  
"The people they hire to clean these days..." Cher sighed.  
  
Toboe couldn't stop thinking of what he had just seen. He didn't recognize either of them and had never met another wolf before. He continued to think as the two humans kept talking. They didn't seem to care that he was laying there in pain. He waited a while longer and finally the humans left. He tried to stand up but his leg still hurt, but only a bit. By nightfall he would be back to normal. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken by the sound of the room's door slowly opening. A stream of light filled the room and two figures walked in.  
  
"Why did we have to come back? We're just going to get caught again!" The boy complained.  
  
The other boy looked at him and with an annoyed tone snapped, "If you don't stop complaining, we will get caught."  
  
"But I'm hungry!"  
  
"Hige, this isn't the time to be thinking about food, I sense something bad is going to happen and we have to get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
"Hey what are you two doing?" Toboe spoke up. He could see the outlines of the two wolves standing in the doorway.  
  
Kiba walked towards the cage and looked at Toboe. "Can you get out?"  
  
Toboe nodded, of course he could get out, what kind of stupid question was that? He began to gnaw at the bars and soon gave up, now his teeth hurt.  
  
"Here, we'll get you out..." Hige pulled a gold key from behind his ear and unlocked the cage.  
  
Toboe stepped out of the cage and stretched out for the first time in a while. "Where to now?"  
  
"To Paradise." Was Kiba's answer.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Towards the scent of the Lunar Flowers, they're here, in this building."  
  
Both Hige and Toboe stood there with confused looks on their faces. "I don't smell anything..." Hige replied, "And my nose is pretty good."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash and a ear-piercing scream that made the wolves cringe. The ran for the door and down the twist of hallways to the exit. Once outside, they noticed the sky full of lights. Up above a man dressed in black, carrying what looked like a person, walked onto the ship and disappeared. Then, in a moment, it was gone.

* * *

Ok so I know this was short, but it takes place roughly during episode 3, so it makes sense that Kiba and Hige were in the lab...and I also know that it sounds roughly like the ending of episode three as well with the whole Darcia (sp?) thing, but this chapter is basically just breaking Toboe out...anyways, REVIEW!!! 


	4. Hold On

Here's Chapter 4, yes I know chapter 3 wasn't as good as chapters 1 and 2 but it was just a "breakout" chapter and chapter 4 should be better…

* * *

"W-what was that?" Toboe stuttered.

But the other two didn't seem to realize he had said anything. Without warning, Kiba jolted forward, stopped right under where the two figures had been standing, and then jumped up, running off. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop leaving the other two wolves behind.

Hige, realizing that his ticket to Paradise had just literally _jumped out of the picture_, dashed forward, yelling back, "Come on!"

Toboe ran forward after Hige who had already leapt up. "Guys?" He reached the roof of the building and looked around. Off in the distance he could just make out the two figures running forward. _What should I do? I-I want to go with them, but I need to find Leara, I need to see her again._

Without anymore thought on the moment, he ran in the opposite direction towards Leara's House. He knew of course that she wouldn't be there, but he had to try. After running for quite some time he looked over his shoulder and saw the sun beginning to rise. As the light began to pour over the city, his stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He walked slowly down the dark alley way feeling as if there was nothing that could brighten his mood.

_This world, this world is cold_

_But you don't, you don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely_

_And no one seems to care_

_Your family's gone and there's no one waiting_

_This pain you cannot bare…_

Large, cold snowflakes drifted down to the ground. Toboe whimpered as the freezing wet flakes hit his sensitive nose. He made his way down the rest of the alley and came to another cross-road; a brightly lit, traffic-filled street, and an almost pitch black alley way that looked as if it had been left untraveled for many years. All he had to do was pick which road, the brightly lit road didn't seem to have anything interesting while the darker road had the scent of freshly thrown out Italian food. Finally there was something to make him happy.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_We all have the same things to go thru_

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on, it gets better than you know…_

The dark back-road didn't seem to bother the wolf who could see clearly as if it were the middle of the afternoon. He approached the garbage cans brimming with half-eaten spaghetti and Italian bread. Just as he was about to dig in, a large chocolate-colored dog stepped out of the shadows and bared his fangs. With a low but menacing growl, the dog sent Toboe against the wall, only to watch the animal eat to his heart's content. How could all of this happen, everything was going wrong and he couldn't stand it anymore.

_Your days you say they're way too long_

_And your nights you can't sleep at all_

_And you're not sure what you're looking for_

_But you don't want to no more_

_And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more…_

The ground by now was completely covered in a thin layer of snow and Toboe took a step forward. He wasn't going to let this _dog_ ruin his only chance to be happy today. Letting out a low growl, Toboe stepped even closer to the dog, when it lifted its head and stared at him with angry green eyes. Seeing that Toboe wanted to get in on the meal, the dog leapt at him giving Toboe a large gash in his shoulder. He let out a pain-filled howl and tried to keep his distance.

"There's no room for your kind here, I suggest you leave if you want to stay alive." The dog sneered.

With nothing left to do, Toboe slowly walked out the way he had come, limping on the side with the bite.

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on, it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching it's not over, hold on…_

He wandered through the city searching for any sign of Leara's house. Without a scent to follow or any clue at all, it seemed hopeless.

_What are you looking for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Do you know what you're doing to me?_

_Go ahead, what are you waiting for?_

He settled on sleeping on the rooftop of one of the buildings, away from the noise and the angry dogs. Curling up beside a large vent, he tried to think back to when he had last seen Leara.

_ "Leara wait!" Toboe mentally shouted. "I'm sorry!" He began to howl, which made her back up even more._

_"Y-you're the dog I saw earlier!" She continued to walk backwards and without warning, tripped over a tree root. She yelled out in fright and closed her eyes while she waited to hit the ground._

_"LEARA!" He ran and caught her on his back before she hit the ground._

_She opened her eyes and when she realized she had not hit the ground, she looked and saw Toboe struggling to support her on his back. She knelt down and slowly looked into his eyes. In them, she saw fear, regret, and large tears. Taking pity on him, Leara began to scratch his ears, "Its ok boy, don't cry. You didn't know it would kill my bird…"_

_Suddenly, a man gazed out of the window and noticed his daughter next to a strange, very large dog and yelled out, "Leara! Get away from that thing!" He paused and ran outside. "Get!" He swung his arm at Toboe, causing the wolf to run off to the edge of the yard, sit back down, and stare at the girl. "Come on Leara, we've got to go meet your mother at the cabin." He helped her up and led her to the car, all the time, she watched Toboe sitting there with a sad, confused look in his eyes._

Nothing was making any sense. All he knew was that he had to find her, just so he could know how she felt.

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on, it gets better than you know_

_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_

_Don't stop searching it's not over_

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_

_Hold on it gets better than you know, hold on…_

* * *

How was it? Review!!!

Oh and yes I know I changed the Lyrics a bit, "You're mother's gone and your father hits you" but Toboe's parents are both gone so to make sense, I changed it to "You're family's gone and there's no one waiting"…


	5. One Last Breath

Ok so here's chapter 5 and wow, thanks for all of the reviews, I've finally reached 50, can I possibly get 75? That's your job, once you're done reading, please review!

* * *

He lay there, in the middle of a field filled with flowers, it smelled so beautiful. Toboe stood up and looked around, everywhere he looked there were flowers, red ones, white ones, even purple ones. Each had their own scent and he felt so happy. He didn't feel any hunger and his sad feelings were far from his mind. Suddenly there was the sound of someone stepping on the grass. He turned around and saw Leara standing just a few feet away.

"Leara?" He was shocked. Toboe slowly walked up to her and sniffed her hand. Her reaction was nothing but happiness. She showed no sign of fear. Just as she bent down to scratch his ears, a stinging pain came into his tail. "S-stop it…" He mumbled. He flicked his tail a bit but as soon as it lay still, the pain continued.

Toboe slowly opened his eyes, the flowers were gone and so was Leara. A crow was pecking at his tail and he was still on the rooftop. It had all been a dream, everything, the flowers, the scent, Leara, everything.

What could he do now? Really, there was nothing he could do, except try to find Leara…

_Please come now I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder _

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say…_

He cautiously snapped at the crow and sent it flying in the opposite direction, but not before it took a dive at Toboe's head.

Again, he was lost and alone. He wandered throughout the streets remembering his hunger. Fortunately he was able to find bits of food along the sidewalks of the streets. He paused to sniff the air and caught a whiff of what smelled like another wolf, but in a way, the scent was different. He followed it, not sure as to where it would lead him, until the one creating the scent was just around the corner. No doubt the animal had already picked up on Toboe's scent and was cautiously awaiting the arrival of the young wolf.

"Stop! I'm warning you!" The animal snarled as Toboe peeked his head out from around the corner. A large blackish dog, no wolf, with piercing blue eyes stood chained to a fire hydrant.

"Y-you're a wolf!" Toboe stuttered and took a step closer.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet ain't so far down… _

"I said stay where you are, I'll turn you in!" She glared at Toboe. Just by looking at her eyes he could tell she wasn't lying.

"Oh, ok…" He muttered. "I just thought you could help me." He continued to keep his distance and began to back up.

"Help?" She sneered, "What kind of help?"

"I'm looking for a girl, Leara. I've been searching for her house, but she might not even be there."

"Then why are you looking? Its pointless." She said, her voice was cold but a hint of sympathy came out as well.

"I-I just need to know how she feels. I know I hurt her spirit and I just want to make sure she's ok…" He sat down and began to whimper which turned into a loud howl.

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked. "He'll hear you!"

At that moment, there was a loud crash and a man who appeared to be completely drunk dashed out of the door. The young wolf was frozen by fear, what could he do, the man had just pulled out an enormous gun. Shaking, Toboe's life flashed before his eyes. He was in a complete daze and didn't move.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in His grace_

_I cried out heaven save me _

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say…_

Her piercing eyes bore into Toboe's. She let out three loud barks and began to jump at him. The only thing keeping her from attacking Toboe was the chain that bound her to the hydrant. Snapping out of the daze, he realized the wolf was trying to save him. He quickly ran off around the corner. Still scared to death, he jumped up onto the rooftops and lay down trying to figure out what had just happened.

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down…_

It took him almost a half an hour to calm down. By now the drunk would be gone, but he still needed to be careful. Not to sure what to do next, he took a whiff of the air and caught the most amazing scent. It was her's, Leara's scent. This was it, he had finally found her! He ran, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. His foot struck a loose stone and he tripped, falling face-first onto the stony surface. Without hesitation, he jumped up and continued to run. He couldn't loose the scent, not now, he was so close.

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_

_For you and me_

_For you and me…_

He ran just a little farther and came to a forest. Without thinking twice he entered the forest filled with determination. He walked for hours wandering aimlessly through the evergreens. The farther he went, the stronger the scent became and he knew he was almost there. Finally he would be able to see Leara's face once again.

_Hold me now _

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking…_

* * *

So what did you think? Review!!!


	6. Blurry

Ok so its been a long time since I've written...sorry about that...so here's chapter 6...

* * *

Toboe continued to walk, he didn't know how long he had been wandering but just as he was about to give up hope, he looked ahead and saw light. He ran towards the light and the closer he got to getting out of the forest, the stronger Leara's scent was. She was all he could smell, nothing more.

_Everything's so blurry_

_And everyone's so fake._

_Everybody's empty _

_And everything is so messed up._

_Preoccupied without you _

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you _

_I stumble and I crawl..._

Toboe burst into the open filled with happiness. Nothing seemed to matter to him at that moment.

But suddenly he heard Blue bark, "Get out of here! Now!"

Terrified, Toboe snapped back to reality and realized that the old man was pointing a gun right at him. No, it couldn't end now, not after he's gotten this far. Blue gave a jerk at the leash just as Quent was about to fire, causing him to miss terribly. Toboe ran as fast as he could. Farther and farther away from the forest he ran, he hoped that he was running towards Leara. Nothing would make him happier than to run into her arms.

_You could be my someone_

_You can be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_From all of the obscene._

_I wonder what you're doing _

_Imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far..._

A bullet hit the dirt just to the right of his back paw. He jumped but continued to run. He ran up a hill, this was it, just on the other side of this hill was Leara's house. He reached the top of the hill and paused to look down. He let out a howl and was about to run downward as he heard a loud shot and suddenly warm blood ran down his hind leg. He yelped in pain and staggered.

What was he going to do? It wasn't supposed to end this way. He had to get up, maybe if he could just reach Leara's house, she would be there and she could help him.

He forced himself onto his feet and began to slowly walk down the hill. He had just reached the bottom, filled with pain as he heard more barking. He looked back up the hill and saw both Blue and Quent. Determined to get to Leara's house, he trusted Blue to protect him.

_Everyone is changing_

_There's no one left that's real_

_Make up your own ending _

_And let me know just how you feel_

_Cause I am lost without you _

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you _

_I stumble then I crawl..._

He continued on, taking each painful step slowly.

As he walked, he heard Blue bark, "No Pops, leave him alone!" Of course, the old man couldn't understand her, she thought she could only talk to wolves. She broke free of her leash and ran in the opposite direction.

"Blue!" Quent yelled. But it was too late, she was already half-way down the hill. She ran back towards the forest, hoping that Quent would follow her. To her luck, he did. He looked down at Toboe and scowled. "You won't get away next time you rotten wolf!" He shouted.

Toboe, grateful that Blue was able to help, continued on. He reached Leara's front porch and lay down. He began to whimper which eventually turned into a howl. As he lay there, he took in the scent. It was so strong here. He knew that she had returned. Suddenly, the door began to creak open, he looked up and saw her face.

_You could be my someone_

_You can be my scene_

_You know that I will save you_

_From all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far..._

"Leara?" Toboe said softly. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

"T-Toboe?!" She seemed to be in shock. She didn't think she'd ever see him again.

"Leara it's me! Yes, Toboe!" He stood up but winced in pain as blood continued to seep from the bullet wound.

"You're hurt! Come here." She bent down and scratched behind his ears. "You poor thing." She went inside and came back shortly with a wet towel. "Here, this'll clean you're fur and make it feel better." She placed the towel on his wound and gently wiped away the blood. At first it stung, but after a moment, it felt better.

"W-what happened Leara, why did you leave me before?"

"M-my father, he doesn't like dogs. He saw you with me and..and, he took me away. I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop thinking of you, I watched you that day from the back of the car and wondered if I'd ever see you again."

_Nobody told me what you thought_

_Nobody told me what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Showed you when to run away_

_Nobody showed you where to hide_

_Nobody told you what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn _

_Showed you when to run away..._

She put her arms around him and began to cry. "Don't worry though, I talked to daddy while we were in the car, I had hoped that I'd see you again. He's agreed to let me keep you. Even though he doesn't like dogs, he thinks you'll be able to protect me."

Toboe looked up at her and knew she was telling the truth. He was so happy. He had lived with humans before and knew that he would be happy here with Leara.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

* * *

The End...


End file.
